gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Bizari
The Bizari are a group of Dwarves who migrated from Dwarron (Kazar-Ar) in search of new riches and ores. They were led by Biza Stonefoot, who established the first mines in the Ered Naru. POLITICAL STRUCTURE The Bizari are led by King Dwalin , who resides in Twisted Fell. He is the main political power in the Ered Naru. Serving under him are the Council of Seven. In addition, two High Wardens oversee the cities of Narag-Dum and Blackrock. The Council of seven and the Wardens are usually responsible for the day to day running of the cities, but Dwalin has the power to over-rule any decision. In addition to these, each of the smaller mines is ruled over by a Warlord or a Warden. SOCIAL STRUCTURE Like most Dwarves, the Bizari are mainly craftsmen and metalsmiths. Very little is hunted or grown, as most can be imported by trade. There is no social ranking as such. The king and the wardens rule over the Dwarves, but everyone else is considered equal. Wealth is distributed accordingly through out the Kingdom, so there are no ‘poor’ dwarves. Dwarves marry for life, as there are very few females in their society. MILITARY STRUCTURE Most Dwarves are trained in the use of Handaxes or Warhammers, and are skilled warriors. Despite this, Dwalin only keeps a small standing army, usually to patrol the mountains, as well as to protect the trade convoys who travel to the nearby Mannish towns. If an army was needed, Dwalin could probably muster quite a large battalion. CURRENCY For the most part, the Bizari find the Ardanian coins to be useful enough for trade. However, should they wish to trade with other Dwarves, or purchase expensive goods, they mint two other coins: *Kizak- 3cm diameter mithril coin, worth 50 gp. One face has the King's head, whilst the other has a picture of Twisted Fell. *Midaz - 5cm diameter Gold coin, worth 10 gp. One face has the King’s head, whilst the other has a real emerald. Dwarf coins are axe-head shaped, and have the mottoes Zi Nark a Kumza (The Pride of Kemwe). APPEARANCE The Bizari average about 4’4 in height, and are very stocky. They have long beards, of many different colours, and ruddy complexions. HOUSING The Majority of Bizari live in four chambered mines beneath the mountain, consisting of a living chamber, two bed chambers and a forge. Meals are usually eaten communally in one of the many Great Halls. In Blackrock, many Dwarves also live in Mannish houses built outside the actual complex. These houses are similar in style to those of the Ardanians, but tend to be shorter, and have a forge. DIET Dwarves generally import everything they need, including meat, dairy products, fish, bread, etc. Additionally, they grow and cultivate their own fungus and plants, as well as fish in the underground lakes and streams. WORSHIP The Dwarves respect all the Tolton, but above all they worship Kumza (Kemwe ). In addition, each household has its own spirit-deity guardian. Above everything else, the Dwarves revere the spirits of their ancestors. TEMPLATE: BIZARI STATS ST: 5 CO: 15 QU: -5 AG: -5 PR: -5 SD: +5 IN: 0 ME: 0 EM: -5 RE: 0 LU: -5 APP: 0 ADOLESCENT SKILLS Body Dev 3 Weapon 1 3 Weapon 2 2 Smithing 1 3 Smithing 2 1 Caving 1 Mining 1 Craft 1 2 Appraisal 2 1 Evaluation 1 Stone Lore 1 1 Trading 2 Language: Khiza 7 Language: Ardanian 6 Language: Parzifan 6 Background Pts. 45 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Races Category:Dwarves Category:Dwalin Category:Ardadain